The Black Witch Of The Night
by ezra-oztam
Summary: Kagome Higurashi seems to be a normal 16 year old girl. she expected to go to Higschool, but found out something that will change her life for good! she is a powerfull witch, and needs to go to Shikon Academy, where she catches the eyes of some males, one of them being the famous Sesshoumaru Taishou. Sesskag. prologue up. rated T for now.
1. Prologue: A witch amongst us?

**An:**_ a new Sesskag story. This is the prologue of it. Hope you guys like it! If you want me to continue, say so then._

**Warnings:**_ it's AU, so Alter Universe. Further not much, oh yeah it's sesskag, so take it or leave._

**Disclaimer: **_I hereby declare that I don't own Inuyasha. Though I own the plot this story._

* * *

**_Prologue._**

_A witch among us?_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, a seemingly normal 16 year old, and was like many of her classmates planning to go to high school next year. Though it seems God likes to mess with her.

'' I am a what, and I am going to where?!'' The scream echoed around the Shrine, giving everyone near it almost an heart attack.

A man, who had the looks of someone in his mid-thirties, stared at the young female before him, behind her was her family gazing worriedly over their little Kagome. The man sighed, this always happened to people who suddenly have to confront things like this.'' You are a witch, Miss Higurashi, and because of that, you shall enroll Shikon Academy, so you can learn to handle and control your ability as a witch.'' He explained again.

Kagome blinked once.

Then twice.

'' How?''

'' Your family had the blood of witches long ago, together with that of priestesses, it never had showed up again in a reasonable amount that it could be used. Maybe your family members had some paranormal encounters, but not anything unusual for human beings. Though you have the blood of a witch in you, and it's very powerfull, but you haven't used it's true potential yet. We found out recently too that you were a witch, so that is why we contacted you now.'' Seriously, this man didn't seem to like his job that much. Kagome nodded slowly, trying to progress everything that was said.

She was a witch.

She needed to go to some special Academy.

And she was a witch.

_' If this is a joke, I will kill the person behind it.'_

'' No, this isn't a joke.'' He said as if reading her thoughts.

Shock was clearly seen on her face, the man chuckled a bit.

'' I am from a long line of Exorcists, my clan was mostly known by it's telekinetic powers. One of the abilities too is that we can read thoughts of people if we want to. I also help restrain some students if needed.'' Kagome gave a small 'oh' to the man. The man stood, handing Kagome first a sheet of paper.'' This is the information you need, next week you will be picked up and brought to the dorms of the Academy, where you can unpack, the next day you shall be introduced to your new classmates. The time and everything you need is also written in here. Of course everything is free of charge. We hope you will have a splendid time at Shikon Academy.'' He said as he took his bag, and left.

Kagome looked down at the sheet of paper.

_' Shikon Academy, huh?'_

* * *

_Shikon Academy. An Academy made for those with great power, the student body mostly exists of demons, Angels, Priests/Priestesses, etc. though a witch has become very rare at the school, since so many of them died in the middle ages, when they were hunted down, and being accused of being evil and serving the Devil._

_For the first time in hundred years, the school will have a strong pure witch amongst its students._

* * *

**An: **_I know it's short, but still let me know what you guys think of it. If it's a nice idea or not. I shall put up the first chapter as soon as possible. This is just an idea that popped up._

_Love,_

_Ezra_


	2. Chapter 1: The new student is a Witch!

**An:**_ Well hello everyone! Your lovable Ezra Oztam is back with the first chapter of The Black Witch Of The Night. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Warnings:**_ Kikyou bashing, strong language, that kind of stuff._

**Disclaimer: **_why would I be here if I owned Inuyasha? Where is the logic in that? Wow, so nobody can sue me! Because sadly it aint mine._

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

_The new student is a Witch!_

* * *

'' You have been informed of everything, correct Miss Higurashi?'' Jones, the man who picked her up asked. Kagome nodded.'' First, you would take me and luggage to the dorms, from there on you would guide me to the reception, where a woman would be waiting to bring me to my class for introductions. There I will get my books and stuff, and will try to keep up with the classes today.'' Jones smiled at the young woman behind him.'' Very well remembered, Miss.'' Jones liked her immediately from the moment he met her. She wasn't like most students, she was kind and hard working, he knew that she would get far in the school. Kagome gave cheeky smile back at the old driver.

'' So what are you, Mr. Jones?''

The man chuckled darkly.

'' How do people call it now a days, oh that's right, I am a boogieman.''

The way the man said with so much joy brought a shiver across Kagome's spine.

* * *

'' Ah Sesshoumaru-sama! Please Take me the next time!'' Almost every female of the student body screamed and begged to handsome Demon. Sesshoumaru sighed, _'Females, most of them here are sluts.'_

Though he himself wasn't inexperienced in the slightest.

But that was because of different reasons, he didn't do it for pleasure.

But to survive.

'' Come on, Sesshoumaru, you should be happy with all these Chicks!'' His younger brother taunted him. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a growl as a warning.'' Shut your mouth, Little Brother, only stupidity seems to come out of it.'' A smirk now graced his face, as he looked down at the dog-eared boy. Inuyasha 'Tsk'ed' and turned away from the person he thought was a complete bastard.

This was going to be a boring normal day for him.

_….. or maybe not?_

* * *

Putting her bags away in her new dorm room, she gained some info on her new roommate. Apparently she was 17, liked the color pink, and had a big boomerang and a sword at her side of the room. Kagome smiled, as far as she looked her roommate seems to be a nice warm person. As she put away the last of her stuff and changed in her uniform, she suddenly heard a noise that sounded very much like a 'meow'.'' What the…'' Turning around and scanning the room, finally her eyes landed on a yellow fur ball. It actually looked more like a cat, with red eyes, swishing her tail._' Correction tails.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the creature before her.

'' So cute!'' And in a second she had it in her arms, cuddling the cat-like being. The creature looked up at the girl holding her, with a expression that would probably say: ' Who are you, and can really mean this?'. Kagome laughed, at her overacting imagination, but none the less introduced herself.'' I am Kagome Higurashi, I am new here.'' She said with a smile.'' And you? Little Neko-chan.'' The cat titled her head first to side, in a questioning matter, but then held her head high, showing a pendant hanging around her neck to Kagome. Kagome blinked confusedly at first, but then read what was written on it.

_' 'Kirara.' Well isn't that a cute name!'_

'' Well it's nice to meet you, Kira-chan!'' Kagome said happily. Kirara 'meowed' back, giving Kagome a lick on her cheek in a friendly way.'' Ah stop that! I am very ticklish! You are so cute!'' Screams of joy and laughter escaped from her mouth, but their fun was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.'' Miss Higurashi, we need to leave now, are you done?'' Jones asked from the other side of the door.'' Yes I am done! I am coming!" Kagome answered back, she took one look at Kirara.'' Sorry, we will play when I am back again, okay?'' Kirara nodded her little head, and Kagome let go of her. Straightening her uniform, she left with Jones to her new classmates.

_' What a joyful thought.'_

* * *

Students talked and gossiped amongst themselves as the teacher wasn't paying much attention to them. Bankotsu looked around himself, seeing that everyone seemed to tlak about the same topic.'' What _are_ they talking about?'' He muttered to himself.'' About the new student that is coming.'' Bankotsu looked up to the girl in front of him.'' New student?'' Sango nodded.'' Yeah, she is going to be my roommate, I don't know anything about, only that she will be in our class.'' She explained, with a glint her eyes. They were getting a new student, a female one at that, and she was going to be Sango's roommate. It made Sango happy to know that she will have someone to chat and hang out with, there weren't a lot of nice girls here, mostly bitches and sluts.'' Well let's hope she is a good one, and isn't like Kikyou.'' Bankotsu sneered at the name, Sango agreed with him. Kikyou was the biggest slut and bitch on campus, even though she was a priestess. Their talk gained the attention of two silver haired males.

_' A new student huh? That's rare.' _were their thoughts.

'' Hey, What do you think she is? I think she is a vampire.'' Shippou asked Bankotsu and Sango. Sango shook her head.'' Maybe she is another priestess?'' She inquired. Bankotsu shook his head.'' An elf?'' The three of them shrugged. And as they were about to suggest more possibilities, the teacher stood up.'' Silence now!'' And Immediately the whole class had shut their mouth. The teacher looked satisfied with his work.'' Well like most of you know already, we will be getting a new student. Miss Higurashi, please step in.'' And with a swift motion of his hand, the door opened, revealing Kagome who was about to knock on the door.

'' Uh… Thank you?'' Her head titled to the side, making her utterly adorable, and the males were already captivated by her.

Sesshoumaru eyes had too shifted to her, directly locking with her beautiful striking blue eyes._' You could just drown in them.'_ Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally._' What am I thinking? This isn't like this Sesshoumaru at all.'_

'' Could you introduce yourself, Miss?'' The teacher asked, gesturing towards the class. A '' Sure.'' Was given together with a nod to confirm it. Turning to her classmates, she took a deep breath.'' Hello everyone!'' A little wave was given here.'' I am Kagome Higurashi, 16 year old, single. I lived in Tokyo up until recently, I shall now stay in the dorms of the Academy.'' A smile was plastered on her face. She awaited the reaction of the class.

Someone stook their hand out for a question, a girl with black hair pulled back in a bun, with red eyes, and too much red lipstick. The teacher pointed to the girl.'' Kagura.'' He called.'' What are you, exactly?'' She asked. Kagome turned to the teacher with a confused expression. The teacher smiled at her.'' She means what for kind of creature you are. Well let's see what you are.'' He took her dossier with her information.'' You are….. a witch?'' He gasped, looking up at her in pure shock, witches were very rare now, mostly good ones. Students looked amongst each other, not knowing what to think of the new student, they expected maybe a vampire, demon, or werewolf, even priestess was a given option between them, but a _witch. _The teacher looked down again.'' Let's see then to what rank you belong with the females. The ranks can be seen by the color someone has on their bracelets, it starts with white, then yellow, orange, pink, red, green, brown, and then finally black. But creatures of the black ranking don't exist anymore….'' His voice trailed off. Not believing what he saw in what was a perfect handwriting.

_' Someone like her can't be real.'_ He looked up at her, seeing her innocent confused face.

_' No, it's not possible that she could be __that. __It's nearly impossible.'_

* * *

**An:** _Well? And? You like it? That would be good. Anyways, please review, otherwise I don't think I will be able to continue T.T so please?_


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend and and a Curse

**An: **_hello sesskag fans. I have a really important thing to say. Some people asked if I could post my stories also on Dokuga, sadly I am here to say, I will never be able to post one there, at least I don't want to anymore. You all know that I am 15 years old and writing T and M rated stories most. M part they didn't like, after a day I posted You are just like snow, they deleted because I was 15 and it was rated M. bullshit, sorry for those who like Dokuga, but I aint putting my stories in a box because they can't handle that I am fifth teen, I am mentally more mature then any female of my age should be. Anyways let's go on with the story._

**Warnings:** _may have some strong language, and suggestive themes but not that much._

**Disclaimer: **_sorry I don't want to own Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru, sadly I can't even own him….._

* * *

**_Chapter 2._**

_A Legend and a Curse._

* * *

The teacher looked up again.'' I don't see a ranking here.'' He said plainly.'' Maybe they still need to decide it. For now we will put you with the white ranking.'' Kagome nodded. The teacher gave her a nice smile.'' Please take a seat, there is one free next to Mister Taishou senior.'' A growl erupted from said Taishou, he didn't like to be called Taishou senior. Kagome looked at where the growling had come from, and was amazed to see such a gorgeous man._' What is he?'_ Was her only thought. The teacher guessed that she would be thinking that.'' He is a dog-.'' "A come on Teach, don't put the new hottie with Cursed Doggy over there!'' Called a boy with his hear in a ponytail, and blue eyes.'' Shut it Kouga.'' The older man snapped back._' Cursed?' _Kagome looked questionably at the two of them. The teacher sighed, and gestured for Kagome to take her seat, and she did so obediently.

" Mister Taishou Senioir, any problems if I tell her of this story?'' Sesshoumaru glanced at the teacher, and then went back to pretending to stare out of the window, though his attention was on a certain witch that had entered the class a few minutes ago. The teacher shrugged his shoulder.'' Seems like Taishou doesn't have a problem with it. Now Ms. Higurashi.'' Kagome looked up. The man was clearly happy to tell this story, seems like it was his favorite one.

'' I am going to tell you the tale of the Black Witch of the Night.''

The whole class was silent unlike it was a few minutes ago.

'' Long ago, when witches still existed, there was this one witch, known as the black witch of the night….''

And that's how the tale began.

* * *

_'' 1000 of years ago, there existed a strong witch, she being also one of the legendary Black Ranked creatures._

_It was said that she could do anything, and get everything she wanted._

_It rumored around, while in daylight she was powerful, at nighttime she was unimaginable._

_Men favored her too, one look of her eyes, and any male would fall on his knees before her. She was known to be the Mistress of Seduction._

_The legend says that she had fallen in love with the Western dog demon Lord. But the feelings weren't returned. No, The lord was instead in love with a young female dog demon._

_And because of her jealousy and hatred towards the demon lord, she planned revenge. She searched through the whole land for the Legendary Shikon no Tama, that would grand any person power or a wish. A half demon had it, and after he heard her story, he would give it to her only on one condition, since he too hated the Taishou family, that she would make the Taishou family suffer for all eternity. She agreed to this , and with that she placed a curse upon the one she once loved._

_The normally invincible demon, who could take any injury, and go without food or water longer than any human being ever could, was now doomed to do something so low, only because for the need to survive._

_They were dog demons, but now needed to live from living beings._

_To be more specific from their blood._

_This has gone from generation to generation though it seems like it only takes it effects on full demons, which was proven by Inuyasha birth, he didn't need to drink blood to stay alive._

_But sadly Sesshoumaru needs to._

_Witches were always seen as frightening creatures. Though many knew there were good ones and bad ones._

_Still they feared witches most of the time, mostly because the rumor is that the bloodline of the black witch of the night had continued on. And that a new Black Witch of The Night shall awaken and take its place as the highest in rank of all the mythical, legendary and magical creatures in the world._

_So it ended, the Taishous were cursed for generations, with no hope of ever coming free of this spell, the Shikon no Tama nowhere to be found. And what exactly happened to the Black Witch and if her bloodline indeed had continued isn't known for certain._

_This is the story that was passed down from generation to generation. But some people question if this truly happened this way, if the black witch really was the one who cursed the Taishous because of bitterness._

_Maybe we will never know.''_

* * *

'' And that's how it is. So I warn you Ms. Higurashi, be careful around _certain _people_._'' He emphasized on certain, while his eyes averted to Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru stared right back at the teacher.

Kagome glanced too towards the silver haired demon._' I need to watch out from him?'_ Her heartbeat sped up, as a unexpected thought came up.

_' But why don't I want that? Why do I want to be near him?'_

This sure was disturbing in Kagome's eyes.

* * *

**An: **_hi guys. And? Well I am waiting on your opinion so please tell me what you guys think._


	4. Chapter 3: Is it now good, Hi-gu-ra-shi?

**An: **_hello guys! Here is a new chapter! Sorry I stayed away so long, but I was really busy. I am so sorry, but it's not easy as I see only 3% now… well hope you guys enjoy!_

**Warning: **_i think I might have created an perverted Sesshoumaru, but this is a chapter of real sesskag, no lemons but the two of them are getting close to each other._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

_Is it now good, Hi-gu-ra-shi?_

* * *

The teacher turned to the students as the bell rang.'' You guys can go and have lunch.'' And soon the students were packing their stuff, ready for lunch.

Kagome was one of the first to exit the classroom, walking through the halls and looking for a nice place to lunch._' It's harder to find one. Everyone knows already where they sit.' _ Kagome sighed silently._' I wonder if __**he**__ isn't alone.' _Referring with he to the silver haired dog demon she was just sitting next. He was the first one that left the classroom, no one even saw him actually leaving.

Another sigh escaped the desperate girl.

_' I shouldn't be thinking about him, but even though I keep repeating that, I can't keep my eyes of him. I just kept staring at him.'_

Eventually Kagome came upon a door, a plate saying it led towards the roof.

_' Maybe I can sit there.'_

And with that she opened the door, and walk the stairs up.

Coming upon another door, she listened carefully, trying to find some noises that could indicate if there was anyone there. Not hearing any, she opened the door, and surprisingly the first thing her eyes caught were the silver locks of the man that tormented her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes coming immediately in contact with blue surprised orbs._' That girl.' _A feeling stirred inside of him, a feeling he hadn't in years, in ages. His beast, his inner demon, was awaking._' Why now.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, but didn't dwell on it too much, if his beast came out, he would take care of it. So instead of that, he turned to the petite female before him, who was no blushing.'' I am sorry, I din't know anyone was here.'' She apologized while trying to look at him in the face, she failed, her gaze constantly shifting. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment, making Kagome even more nervous. Eventually he shrugged.'' I don't care girl, go if you want. I don't benefit either if you leave or stay.'' He said when he turned his gaze towards the school grounds.

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, and looking a bit uncertain. But giving one look to the young dog demon, she decided to stay. She went to stand beside him, leaning on the stone railing, and putting her bento on it. The demon gave her a quick side glance. This girl was something special, he didn't know why, but she intrigued him.

Kagome ate slowly from her bento, trying to ignore the constant feeling of eyes on her.'' Have you known for long what you are, or has it been told you recently?''

Kagome snapped her head to the side, blinking confusedly at Sesshoumaru who seemed to not have changed from his can-care-less look. Kagome looked at the school grounds with him while she ate her lunch, seeing the students enjoy their time.'' I-I have been told recently that I am a witch.'' She began nervously.'' So that means you don't have anyone you know on this school, seemingly you just found out about our kind, girl?'' Kagome shook her head, making the male beside her rise an eyebrow.'' My cousin….. Kikyou is going to this school, though I found out this also only recently. She is a priestess apparently. And please refrain from calling me girl, I have a name you know. Kagome Higurashi.'' She told him with a cute pout at the end, making the demon almost smile.'' I will call you anything I want, girl.'' He said with a challenging smirk. Kagome gaped mouth wide at him, and then she sneered.'' You-you, you cann't mean that, Bastard! I am Kagome Higurashi! Say it with me, Ka-go-me Hi-gu-ra-shi!'' after she wwas done, her face was flushed, and her cheeks had a nice tint of red._' It suits her, it makes her even more adorable.'_ The smirk on Sesshoumaru's face didn't lessen, no it became even wider as he leaned in, his mouth near her ear.'' Alright, I will keep it in mind, Hi-gu-ra-shi.'' He whispered, and Kagome almost trembled of embarrassment. Sesshoumaru backed away, sending her a smirk as he began to lean on the railing again, averting his eyes from her. Kagome returned from her trance like state, and glared at the dog demon.'' Well at least it's better than being called girl.'' She muttered. Earning another glance from the silver-haired male.'' Indeed girl, now get on with eating your lunch. it will soon be time to return to class.'' And Kagome listened to his suggestion.

And before they knew it, there fun time had become to an end for now, as the bell rang, and they were summoned back to their classes.

After that day, they shared their lunches always together.

* * *

On her first day she didn't encounter much abnormal things from a normal school, though she was told that would come later in the year, so that the students may become comfortable with their new environment.

Though one of the highlights certainly was the meeting of her new roommate.

Sango was truly amazing! They both liked the same things, and Sango was sqeeuling when she saw what for a cute sight Kagome made with Kirara.

Since then on they became like sisters. Watching chickflicks and eating pizza was something they did quite regularly from then. And Kagome tried to help Sango as much as she could with her lovelife, and Sango's current crush, Miroku Houshi.

That's how she also got called the fortuneteller or oracle of the school. Predicting the future, finding lost things, and helping in relationships was what made Kagome known over the whole campus. Though it made some people also envy her, mostly females like her cousin Kikyou Higurashi, or Kagura Onigumo. It made also that more guys were after her, like a werewolf named Kouga, a prince of a clan at that, and Naraku Onigumo.

And another one, though he didn't notice it, by just being at her side, he had dragged himself in something he couldn't untangle himself from.

Sesshoumaru didn't consciously know that he didn't want anyone near _her_, that he also didn't want to leave her side.

He didn't notice he was slowly attaching himself to the little witch.

* * *

**an: **_well did you guys think it was good? I hope so I worked hard!_


	5. Chapter 4: Talents emerge forward

An: _hello you all. I am sorry I have been gone for so long, but a lot of things happened. *sigh* please try to understand, though I will understand it too if you are tired of me. Anyways, Gomenasai._

**Warnings: **_Violence, Sexiness from Kagome's part._

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha is sadly already owned by the awesome Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

_Talents and Special gift emerge forward._

* * *

The sound of a yawn was heard from the roof of the school. A young girl was laying there, her arms and legs wide as she watched the clouds pass by. A serene expression filled her face.

'' You are too carefree.''

The little witch's chocolate eyes drifted to her companion's fierce golden ones.'' Why?''

'' That's because you need to be on alert on all times, idiot. You never know if someone may attack you at this school.'' He replied back, his face not changing. She rose an eyebrow at that, but soon shrugged it off.'' Sorry that I am not like you, but now that you say that, it does explain why you have anger and trust issues, and have constantly migraines.'' She said this with a slight chuckle, though it grow out to full blown laughter after Sesshoumaru growled at her. Then rubbed his temples as he felt one of those migraines popping up.

'' Why do I put up with you?'' Kagome grinned at him when she stopped with laughing, a sadistic glint shining in her eyes.'' Because you love me, of course!'' She said cheerfully.'' I mean, come on. If I were a guy I would fall in love with me too, who could resist this sexy body.'' As she said this she went on a sexy pose on the ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over her long slender legs, and saw that her skirt was even pushed a bit higher, showing a little more thigh. Then he narrowed his eyes.'' Don't tease me wench!'' And with that he jumped her. Kagome let out a 'Eeek!' as they rolled over together on the cold stone floor.

They came to a stop, and their eyes connected. Sesshoumaru on top of Kagome, one of his knees at each of her side. Faces so close, that they could kiss if they wanted. They lost themselves in the other.

That was until they burst out in laughter together,

Sesshoumaru backed away from her, allowing Kagome to sit up.'' You know Sesshoumaru, I like the playful side of you the most.'' She said with a smile.'' And I like your less annoying side the most.'' He teased her, and released a little chuckle as she began to throw punches at him.'' Hey! I am not annoying! I am to most enjoyable creature you ever met Sesshoumaru!'' Still Sesshoumaru kept on chuckling at her, while dodging her attacks easily.

But after some time he was getting tired of it and catched her fist to stop her from going on.'' If you keep this fighting spirit, you don't need to worry about the magic and combat lessons that are to come soon.'' Kagome looked up at him in surprise, while he sent her a soft smile ( something very rare from the stoic cursed demon). She was worried about those lessons, next week they would start, and Kagome still hadn't been able to use her magic even once. She tried to hide her concern, but apparently Sesshoumaru saw her through. She smiled back at him.'' Thanks, Sesshoumaru.'' And he patted her head.

'' No thanks needed.''

* * *

School was over for today. And the beautiful demon exterminator and our favourite witch were talking about their plans for tonight as they walked out of the school.

'' I think we should rent movies-'' Sango started but stopped mid sentence as her eyes stopped on something. Kagome looked puzzled first but hen followed her friend's line of sight, and saw a group of students around two girls. One of them screaming angrily, and the other was on the ground trembling.

Kagome recognized the one screaming to be Yura, a girl from a demon clan able to control hair. The other one tough was a complete mysterie, a young girl around the age of thirteen, long brown-black hair with a small ponytail sticking out on the side, and brown eyes.

'' How dare you to say you are to see Lord Sesshoumaru?! And how dare you to say you are related to him! You are a mere weak human!'' Yura sneered at the little girl. The little girl didn't say anything, instead she began to tremble even more.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the scene._' I need to help her, I should stop this.' _She clenched her teeth as she rant towards the two.

'' Kagome!'' Sango called behind her, but she didn't listen.

'' Leave her alone!'' She yelled as she stood before the girl, then turning around to help the little female. This though made Yura even more mad.'' Don't interfere wench!'' She sneered.'' Go away!'' Kagome turned towards Yura.'' No way in hell am I going to allow you to do this to a young girl!'' She yelled back.

'' Then you can pay both for your faults!'' And with that, Yura raised her hand to attack, a wave of hair came towards them. Kagome looked panicked for a moment.

''No!'' She yelled, holding her hand up. And the strangest thing happened.

Yura's hair burst into flames, the female demon cried out in pain as she felt the heat burn her too.

It was silent except for the cries of Yura.

When Kagome came out of her trance like state from watchin Yura, she waved her hand, and the flames were gone.

_ ' I can use my powers now. I know how to a little.' _She thought as she looked at her hand.

Looking at the girl behind her, who looked back at her in awe, she stood up. After making sure the girl was alright, she shifted her gaze back at Yura, and stood in a confident stance.

With determination radiating of her, she spoke.

'' If you want to fight somebody, fight me!''

* * *

**An: **_And what did you guys think? I hope you guys aren't mad at me. But still I would like to ask you all what you all think will be happening in the next chapter. Will they fight? Will Yura run away? Or will Sesshoumaru stop this? Well can't wait to hear your thought! Please review._


End file.
